


Moon River

by Sussurrando



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussurrando/pseuds/Sussurrando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Harry Potter estão reservados à sua autora J.K. Rowling, à Warner Brothers e diversas afiliadas. Não obtive lucro com a publicação dessa história e não objetivo nenhum desrespeito aos direitos autorais ou marca registrada. Os nomes dos capítulos foram inspirados em um conto antigo da mitologia celta sobre As sete perguntas feitas por Catwg, o Sábio, aos Sete Homens Sábios do Colégio de Llanfuthan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Harry Potter estão reservados à sua autora J.K. Rowling, à Warner Brothers e diversas afiliadas. Não obtive lucro com a publicação dessa história e não objetivo nenhum desrespeito aos direitos autorais ou marca registrada. Os nomes dos capítulos foram inspirados em um conto antigo da mitologia celta sobre As sete perguntas feitas por Catwg, o Sábio, aos Sete Homens Sábios do Colégio de Llanfuthan.

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Harry Potter estão reservados à sua autora J.K. Rowling, à Warner Brothers e diversas afiliadas. Não obtive lucro com a publicação dessa história e não objetivo nenhum desrespeito aos direitos autorais ou marca registrada. Os nomes dos capítulos foram inspirados em um conto antigo da mitologia celta sobre As sete perguntas feitas por Catwg, o Sábio, aos Sete Homens Sábios do Colégio de Llanfuthan.

* * *

**"Qual é a coisa mais dolorosa ao homem? A verdade"**  
Por Rachelismos

* * *

Remus Lupin olhava a paisagem que se movia rapidamente pela janela do expresso de Hogwarts e tentava ignorar o barulho constante de pessoas que gritavam do lado de fora de sua cabine. Depois de tanto tempo vivendo num ambiente quase completamente silencioso, ele se sentia debilitado pelas vozes. Pelas vozes e pelas palavras que ressoavam em sua mente. _Você está cometendo um erro, a voz dizia_, com toda a força que só a verdade poderia ter. _Não importa aonde você vá, não há como fugir do monstro_. E Remus sabia disso.

Se despedir de seu pai fora difícil. A situação tinha gosto de abandono e Remus não conseguia sacudir a sensação de que o estava deixando sozinho, depois de tantos anos, pra lidar com os demônios dos dois. Não ajudava em nada a sensação de que todas as pessoas que olhavam pra ele estavam olhando porque sabiam do seu segredo e que o mandariam de volta pra casa sob gritos de "matem, matem". E ele tentou se convencer de que estava exagerando, que os olhares que recebia se deviam a suas roupas de segunda mão e não ao segredo que escondia.

Não conseguira dispensar a oferta de Dumbledore completamente, mesmo quando tudo que conhecia dizia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, toda a situação ia explodir na cara dele, ou pior, ele ia acreditar nas possibilidades, pra depois descobrir que tudo não passara de uma piada. Não seria a primeira vez. Mas alguma coisa em Dumbledore o fez acreditar. Nem mesmo seu pai, o homem mais desconfiado do mundo (e realmente, quem poderia condená-lo por isso), conseguiu negar que era a melhor oferta que conseguiriam, por isso ele estava ali. E esse mesmo sentimento de esperança lhe enchia de medo. Dumbledore não era um tolo, mas ele não era Remus, ele não sabia que o "talvez" poderia lhe destruir mais do que o "nunca".

Como a maioria das pessoas, tinha boa memória para coisas dolorosas, mas começou a perceber que as boas lembranças pareciam-se mais com fotos que ficavam tempo demais no sol: ficavam embaçadas nas beiradas em sua mente. Ele não se lembrava mais como era sentir as mãos de sua mãe em seus cabelos, mas se lembrava que elas tinham dedos longos e que se moviam muito rapidamente com as agulhas de tricô. Ele se lembrava que ela sorria pra ele todas as manhãs, mas não se lembrava de como era o som de sua risada. Mas ele se lembrava com perfeita nitidez, e era sempre a primeira lembrança que aparecia quando se lembrava de sua mãe, era a do dia do ataque.

Quando Remus participou do primeiro ritual com sua mãe, ele soube que nunca poderia entender de verdade o restante da família dela. Eles tinham bom coração, davam ótimos presentes e sempre tinham alguma bala pra ele. Mas dedicaram suas almas ao Deus Cristão e ao seu Céu que prometia vida eterna, noção que parecia criminosa pra Remus. Como um Deus poderia achar justo manter toda aquela energia inerte pra sempre? E evitar a morte não era saudável, tudo precisava morrer, era como a natureza funcionava! Ele tinha apenas cinco anos, mas ele recordava que, durante o ritual, sua mãe falava num tom baixo e melódico, e ele se lembrava com exatidão o exato momento em que sentira a Terra responder. Aquele poder que preencheu o círculo desenhado na grama e que parecia cantar com a alma dele e, mesmo com a pouca idade, ele podia enxergar coisas que não mais existiam e que poucos conseguiriam entender. Ele pôde sentir um Amor que parecia o acolher de volta pra casa depois de uma longa viagem. E sua mãe, que assim como ele também tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sorria levemente pra ele.

Depois disso, Remus passou a estudar, sempre que podia, sobre os Deuses antigos e sua relação com a magia moderna. Era um grande desafio, na verdade, porque a metade dos livros que encontrava não fazia sentido e a outra metade não mencionava o que procurava. Sua mãe lhe ensinava quando tinha tempo, dizia que ele era novo demais pra entender aqueles livros, sorria pra ele e tentava lhe sanar as dúvidas quando achava que eram justificadas. Mas as coisas estavam estranhas entre sua mãe e seu pai. Discutiam quase todas as noites, por motivos que Remus não conseguia entender, mas ele sentia que devia ressentir seu pai por fazer sua mãe chorar tantas vezes.

Remus tentava, então, afundar as discussões em seus estudos, em toda a sua arrogância infantil, queria se dedicar a Danu, mas sua mãe lhe explicara, com toda a paciência que só sua mãe poderia ter, que ele não estaria preparado pra Terra por anos, ainda. Talvez nunca estivesse. E que isso não era motivo para vergonha. Ele precisava crescer e aprender muito, o ritual à Terra era grande demais pra uma criança. Remus, então, decidiu que iria dedicar seu primeiro ritual a Mãe Tríplice, a mesma entidade que o havia feito chorar com sua mãe da primeira vez. E, mesmo que sorrisse sempre que o visse, seu pai e ela continuavam discutindo quando achavam que Remus estava dormindo.

– Me dê um motivo, John! – Remus escutava a voz de sua mãe pela fresta da porta.  
– Acredite em mim, Athena, não é _seguro_!  
– _Por quê_? Passei a vida inteira nesses bosques, John, você também, por que não é seguro?  
– Acredite, não é. – Remus ficou atento à conversa, mas o silêncio só foi quebrado pela voz suplicante de seu pai. – Confie em mim...  
– Como você está confiando em mim agora? Não me contando por que deveria ter medo em minha própria casa? Por que deveria impedir meu filho de seguir o _coração_ dele, John?  
– Recebi outra carta, hoje... Os aurores estão preocupados.  
– Os aurores sempre estão preocupados. – O som dos pés descalços de Athena fazia parecer que ela queria destruir o assoalho com os calcanhares. – John, se pararmos de viver por causa _dele_, de que adiantaram os riscos de negar a proposta?  
– Nós não vamos participar dos rituais esse ano, e está decidido. A Mãe entenderá. Ela nos dará um momento oportuno.

E a mesma briga se repetiu por vários dias, até o dia do ritual. Remus sentia a energia vibrando dentro dele e não conseguia dormir. Aquilo era _certo_, de alguma maneira, era algo que ele sabia que deveria fazer, algo de que sentia falta, sem ao menos saber que algo estava faltando. Ele esperou os pais irem para o quarto e se esgueirou para fora.

Remus observava a noite quando vira a figura do que parecia um enorme lobo se aproximando. Ele se lembrava de pensar em como a noite estava tão iluminada que podia ver os grandes olhos amarelos mesmo àquela distância. Só poderia dizer que foi o choque que o impediu de gritar ao sentir os dentes do lobo em seu ombro. A dor era incrível. Porém, antes mesmo que ele pudesse compreender o que acontecera, sua mãe aparecera na clareira e começara a lançar feitiços. Remus sabia que esse não era o melhor plano, mas sentia orgulho do fato de sua mãe não ter desistido dele. Ela acertou o lobo com tanta força que ele soltara Remus pra ganir de dor. Athena, então, disse pra Remus correr, mas Remus estava paralisado. Ele viu quando Athena parara de se mexer, mas apenas sentiu quando seu pai colocara a mão sobre seus olhos e o carregara pra longe. Seu pai lhe dissera repetidas vezes que ele não tivera culpa e que ele tinha apenas seis anos, mas ele nunca se perdoaria por não ter salvado sua mãe, por qualquer milagre que fosse.

O pôr-do-sol trazia um vento gelado à frente. Ele presumia que estavam quase em Hogwarts, se a escuridão que se via pela janela era um sinal. O menino baixinho com o qual dividia o compartimento dormia profundamente a sua frente, mas a lembrança de que a lua cheia chegaria naquela mesma semana não deixava Remus descansar. Só então ele poderia por a prova o que Albus Dumbledore lhe prometera. Não é que ele achasse que o homem fosse suspeito, é que Remus não confiava em ninguém, nem ao menos nele mesmo. E como confiaria em si mesmo quando se transformava num monstro sedento de sangue todos os meses?

Remus sabia que seu pai ficaria decepcionado se soubesse que pensava em si mesmo assim. Quando o Medi-bruxo responsável pela Ala 19 do hospital St. Mungus informou a John que a vítima seria "poupada de sofrimento maior" pela eutanásia, como era de costume, ele ficara possesso. A maioria das crianças menores de 10 anos não sobrevivia à primeira transformação ou, as poucas que sobreviviam, eram abandonadas quando as dificuldades se faziam perceber, ou fugiam durante uma transformação, o que dificultava o controle dos registros. Era a maior medida preventiva que St. Mungus podia oferecer e também a mais humana, segundo os estudos da época. John entrou na maior batalha judicial de que se tem notícia quando soube, conseguindo, sem precedentes, o direito de manter Remus vivo, expressamente contra a Lei de Registros da época, além de não ter que conseguir um número de registro até que ele completasse 17 anos.

Mas outras coisas não poderiam ser consertadas por John e sua diligência, por mais que Remus quisesse pensar que seu pai era o melhor super-herói que existia, ele ainda tinha suas limitações. John se dedicou completamente a Remus depois do ataque. Explicou a ele as regras dali por diante: não poderia ir à escola trouxa do bairro; deveria se manter distante dos vizinhos e de seus filhos; não deveria sair desacompanhado em nenhum momento; não deveria se culpar pela morte de Athena; não poderia ir à Hogwarts, mas que John o ensinaria tudo que sabia e, acima de tudo, que ele era muito sortudo de estar vivo.

Por isso, Remus ficou espantado quando seu pai lhe disse que deveria se preparar pra ir a Hogwarts. E porque seu pai lhe disse que era a melhor proposta pra ele, então aceitara ir, mesmo com seus instintos gritando que aquilo seria uma péssima idéia.

– Talvez, comigo fora durante o ano inteiro, você possa recomeçar a trabalhar, pai. Talvez aquele emprego de segurança que te ofereceram há meses?  
John sorrira e acenara, mantivera-se silencioso durante todo o caminho até a estação. E enquanto ouvia as risadas do lado de fora do seu compartimento, ele lembrou mais uma vez do último conselho do pai ao empurrá-lo pela parede entre as estações nove e 10:  
– Não deixe ninguém chegar perto demais, filho. – Seu pai apertava-lhe os ombros de maneira que seria dolorosa pra qualquer outro menino de 11 anos. – Vai ser solitário, em alguns momentos, você vai sentir que não vale a pena. Mas ninguém pode descobrir. Se descobrirem, Dumbledore será processado, eu serei preso e você... Você sabe. As pessoas não estão preparadas, Remus, infelizmente.

Hogwarts era apenas um sonho, até alguns meses atrás. E só pelo fato de poder ter uma varinha própria e não ter que praticar com a de seu pai já teria feito toda a experiência valer a pena. Ver o lugar onde seus pais se conheceram e trocaram alianças de noivado era um bônus. Claro que ele tinha curiosidade em ver os lugares sobre os quais apenas tinha lido, mas parte dele ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real e não mais um sonho particularmente vívido e cruel.

Nem mesmo quando o trem parou e ele teve que andar em um barco que não parecia lá muito seguro, ele acreditou que aquilo era verdade. Somente quando viu o teto encantado do Salão Principal que conseguiu conceber que aquilo não era uma alucinação. E, previsivelmente, ele começou a sentir pânico. Sensação que só aumentou quando ouviu a professora com aparência severa chamar seu nome. Viu todos os professores da Mesa Do Corpo Docente observando seu caminho até a banqueta pra ser selecionado em uma das quatro casas. E ele não saberia dizer por que seu corpo criou vontade própria e o fez se sentar em vez de sair correndo gritando como sua mente dizia pra ele fazer.

O chapéu começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido, assim que se sentou.

– Ah, sim, você é quase uma celebridade entre os professores, Sr. Lupin. Dumbledore tomou grandes riscos em te convidar pra essa escola. – Quando Remus perguntou como ele sabia quem ele era e por que ele era famoso, o chapéu pareceu bufar, de um jeito que um chapéu poderia, de qualquer maneira. – Sabia da sua chegada, óbvio, não fique tão surpreso. Deveria ser avisado da sua presença porque, como lobisomem, não posso ver sua mente. Nós vamos ter que ter uma conversa para a sua seleção. É demorado e um tanto suspeito, mas não há outra maneira. Sussurre e ninguém vai te ouvir. Você é ambicioso? Esforçado? Estudioso? Corajoso?

– Não saberia dizer... – Remus, com certeza não se sentia corajoso naquele momento. Ambicioso, esforçado... quem saberia dizer essas coisas de si mesmo? Chapéu idiota. – Qualquer lugar serve, não vou poder fazer muitas amizades. Ser lobisomem atrapalha mais coisas do que você poderia imaginar.

– Tente não ter pernas, garoto, aí venha reclamar comigo. Se acha que não vai fazer amizades, por que veio? Aprender mágica pode ser feito por tutores, até no seu caso.

Remus podia ouvir os murmúrios vindos dos outros alunos. Isso estava demorando demais. Remus secava suas mãos repentinamente úmidas de suor nos joelhos. Isso não estava indo bem. Será que ele não seria selecionado por não deixar o chapéu ler sua mente? Mas ele nem ao menos sabia como estava fazendo isso! Como poderia parar?

– Estou começando a me perguntar a mesma coisa. Sabia que era uma idéia ruim, mas ter um chapéu conversando comigo está no topo de idéias ruins da humanidade. Um chapéu que fala, mesmo? – Remus pensou se ele poderia ser expulso antes mesmo das aulas começarem por faltar com o respeito a um objeto inanimado.

– Mas mesmo com dúvidas, você veio. – Se o chapéu ignorou ou não ouviu o final da frase de Remus, ele nunca soube, porque logo em seguida, ele ouviu o chapéu gritar: – GRIFINÓRIA!

Ao se levantar, ele sentia tudo, menos coragem. Seu coração parecia que queria fugir do peito pra qualquer lugar, menos pra mesa que aplaudia educadamente a seleção. Sentou-se ao lado de um menino de cabelos curtos e negros, olhos de um azul tão claro que pareciam prateados. Mas o que realmente chamava atenção nele não era sua aparência física, era sua postura e a maneira fria de olhar seus arredores. Dava a impressão de que ter fantasmas voando pela mesa e chapeis falantes não eram nada digno de nota.

Permaneceu calado, pensando que, por enquanto, tudo parecia estar dando certo. Que, talvez, Dumbledore fosse louco, mas não tanto quanto parecia ser. Ele aplaudia quando todos a sua volta aplaudiam, seus ânimos se levantando a cada momento. Talvez Hogwarts pudesse lhe trazer... algo. Viu um menino de cabelos escuros e meio despenteado se aproximar dele acenando. Remus sorriu de volta, por reflexo, até perceber que não era pra ele que o menino acenava e sim pro menino de olhos azuis ao seu lado.

Certo. Vergonha. Mais uma coisa à qual lobisomens não estão imunes.

– Sirius, viu só? Eu falei que todo Potter da história era da Grifinória! – Ele disse. – Mas você, hein, Black! Quando o chapéu te mandou pra cá, achei que a mesa da Sonserina ia se rebelar! – A maneira como seus olhos brilhavam pareciam dizer que aquilo era a melhor piada que já ouvira há anos. – Verdade!

– Compreensível, não é? – Ele dizia com um tom entediado. Remus imaginou um rei muito gordo de uma história de ninar que seu pai lhe contara uma vez, que sempre entediado com tudo, começou a comer, comer, comer... Só que esse menino, Sirius, não era gordo. E até onde sabia, não era rei. E também era um pouco mais novo. E o pensamento tinha fugido um pouco com ele. – O herdeiro da Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa dos Black não é um Sonserino, não é nem ao menos um Corvinal, é um _Grifinório_. Um insensato, inconseqüente, imprudente e imponderado _Grifinório_.

– Você se esqueceu do mais importante, adjetivo que começa com i, Sirius. – O menino que falava como se realmente tivesse 11 anos e não um anão disse. – Você é um Grifinório extremamente _imaturo_. E eu ganhei a aposta! Sabia que você era burro demais pra Corvinal.

– Eu _não_ sou burro, Potter! Apenas aproveito melhor meu tempo procurando meios de me amotinar frente a minha família do que enfiado em uma biblioteca, obrigado.

– _Amotinar_? Quem diabos fala _amotinar_ numa conversa de gente normal, Black?

– Exatamente, os Black. Todos os anos, eu e meu irmão temos aulas com algum tutor particular. Lembro com muito carinho do Sr. Dadsworth. Ele era extremamente talentoso com a régua de madeira se não utilizássemos nosso vocabulário. Mamãe gostava muito dele, também, pena que foi preso.

– Tá, tá, que seja, Black, mas aqui é Hogwarts, não tem nenhuma régua de madeira aqui e você está me dando dor de cabeça. Você parecia normal no trem, minha mãe tinha razão em não confiar em primeiras impressões.

– Normal é tudo o que eu não sou, pelo menos é o que minha mãe sempre diz. E do que ela teve provas, hoje. Mas que se dane, não é? Talvez agora ela me deixe em paz. – Sirius deu de ombros e desviou o olhar. Ele não olhava para o próprio prato como todos que viram o banquete aparecer repentinamente, ele olhava para a mesa do outro lado do salão, perdido em pensamentos.

– E o seu nome, como é?

Remus se certificou de olhar pra ambos os lados e pra trás antes de presumir que o menino James estava falando com ele. Por algum motivo, ele achou isso engraçado.

– Eu sou um Potter, cabelo ruim e gênio pior. James. Esse puro-sangue educado demais pra se apresentar é Sirius Black, nos conhecemos no trem.

– Lupin. Remus Lupin. E er... nada de notável a dizer sobre minha família.

– E você, garoto? – Remus nem ao menos tinha notado a presença do menino loiro quieto ao lado de Sirius. – Apresente-se também, afinal, teremos que dividir a mesma casa por alguns anos!

– Peter. Peter Pettigrew.

– Mesmo? Seu nome parece um trava-línguas, cara! Sua mãe era cruel e fazia você dizer seu nome sem gaguejar quando criança?

Remus achou que Pettigrew iria se ofender, mas ele apenas riu e continuou a brincadeira. Remus se sentiu inquieto, entre aquelas pessoas, uma sensação nova de querer sorrir sem motivo. _Talvez seja assim ter amigos. _

Quando foram levados até a Torre onde ficavam os quartos da Grifinória, Remus se permitiu um gemido. Tão longe do solo, pensou numa voz que se parecia muito com um grunhido. _E ainda tão perto da Lua cheia_. O lobo não gostava de ficar tão alto. E ele pode sentir pelo clima geral da mesa, que a Torre seria extremamente barulhenta, mas não poderia ouvir a Floresta Proibida de lá.

Qualquer um que já tenha visitado uma floresta sabe que ela não é silenciosa. É um organismo vivo que respira e se move de maneira inquietante pra quem está acostumado com o concreto e prédios e estradas, mas para Remus, o barulho constante vindo da Floresta durante o dia e a noite faria com que ele não se sentisse tão distante de casa.  
_Sem sorte_, dizia a mesma voz irritante, _e desde quando eu tive isso mesmo_?

E naquela noite todos os meninos resolveram contar histórias sobre suas famílias. O que causou um pouco de pânico em Remus, que realmente não queria conversar sobre _nada_ relacionado ao seu passado. Então ele disse que estava cansado e foi se deitar, o que fez com que James Potter exclamasse em alto e bom som que "o tal do Lupin era um chato sem tamanho".

E Remus adormeceu pensando que o ano seria incrivelmente longo.

* * *

– Ei, Longbottom, você viu aquele garoto Lupin hoje?

Sirius ficou ainda mais intrigado ao receber a quinta negativa do dia. O garoto calado e com cara de assustado que dormia no mesmo quarto que eles desaparecera no ar! Talvez fosse uma tática, pra deixar Sirius apreensivo. Se James não se lembrasse dele também, ele teria certeza que o tinha imaginado.

– Black, pra que você tá procurando o Lupin, de qualquer maneira? – James dizia recostado no tronco da árvore que ele proclamara como sua a beira do Lago. – É fim de semana, o dia está lindo, temos elfos domésticos pra fazer tudo o que precisarmos, eu digo _quem se importa_? Além disso, o castelo é enorme, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. Se ele não se meter em confusão com os professores, bom pra ele!

Mas alguma coisa não parecia certa. Sirius não sabia dizer o que, mas alguma coisa estava errada com aquele garoto. Mas quando contou suas, embora vagas, muito presentes preocupações a Potter, ele lhe olhara como se fosse louco.

– Lupin? Você sente arrepios por causa do Lupin? – Ele se sentara com as pernas cruzadas pelos tornozelos. – Aquele com cara de que se alguém soprasse muito forte perto dele ele ia cair de cara no chão? Esse Lupin?

– Não me causa _arrepios_, ele me deixa nervoso, não sei o motivo! Olha, não sei explicar, me sinto estranho perto dele. Como... como se ele tivesse uma cor estranha.

– _Cor_?... Sirius, acho que preciso te levar pra ver a Madame Promfrey... Me diz que cor você vê o Lupin? Porque eu só vi branco doentio.

– Já disse que não sei explicar! Não é cor da pele, é só... uma sensação.

– Certo. Esse seu radar só funciona pra julgar pessoas ou podemos usar pra encontrar o Salão Principal? Tô com fome e não lembro se o caminho é pra direita depois do segundo corredor ou se é pra esquerda.

– Potter... é só seguir reto da entrada. Honestamente, se você sobreviver a Hogwarts, ficarei surpreso.

Sirius acompanhou James Potter até o café da manhã, mesmo sem a mínima vontade de comer. Sirius não sabia se teria fome algum dia de novo. A ansiedade fazia seu estômago dar cambalhotas só com o cheiro de comida. Tudo porque o chapéu seletor resolvera usar um único pensamento passageiro como definição de caráter! Ele sentiu os olhares cheios de reprovação de toda a mesa da Sonserina recaírem sobre ele, depois da seleção.

Sua prima Narcissa tinha a expressão de nojo que sempre mostrava fora das reuniões de família. Antigamente, Sirius achava a careta cômica, mas ele nunca pensara que ela poderia ser usada contra _ele_ algum dia. Ela era a prima que ele mais gostava da idade dele. Andrômeda era divertida, mas era mais velha que Sirius. Sem falar que a distância que crescia entre ela e o restante da família desde que ela fora para a Lufa-lufa atrapalhava em muito as conversas entre eles.

Ainda podia escutar a voz de sua mãe lhe dizendo pra não envergonhar a família quando chegasse a Hogwarts, que deveria se comportar como o herdeiro Black que era e, principalmente, ouvir o que os Sonserinos mais velhos tinham a lhe ensinar. E, se ele fosse completamente honesto, era culpa de sua mãe que ele acabara na Grifinória, pra começo de conversa.

Quando o chapéu lhe perguntara os motivos de querer ir a Sonserina, ele pensara que aquele era o lugar dele. E, de alguma maneira, ele começara a pensar na raiva que sentira quando sua mãe lhe dissera que ele deveria seguir os veteranos, como um bicho de estimação. Como se ele não pudesse pensar por si mesmo. E, quando percebeu, o chapéu gritara o nome errado pro Salão.

Sua mãe não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com o acontecido. E ele nem ao menos poderia imaginar qual seria a reação de seu pai. Para ele, todas as casas, fora a Sonserina, eram antros de proliferação de sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue, motivo pelo qual todos os Black iam apenas para lá. E Sirius tivera que ir pra Grifinória. Logo a pior das casas. Se ele tivesse sido selecionado pra Lufa-lufa ele ainda teria como se defender, mas ser um _Grifo_, isso era um insulto.

Durante toda sua vida ele aprendera a se portar, falar, usar as pessoas como um Black. Sirius e seu irmão tinham aulas diariamente de etiqueta, ritual e gramática. Sirius tinha talento natural pra magia, segundo seus tutores. Desde que se lembrava, conseguia compreender como mágica funcionava sem precisar se esforçar muito. Dadsworth, o tutor do qual mais gostara, apesar de seus métodos de castigo físico, lhe dissera, uma vez, que ele poderia fazer coisas interessantíssimas se se esforçasse. Coisa que Sirius até gostava de fazer, quando era Dadsworth quem pedia.

Infelizmente, seu professor preferido fora demitido quando descobriram que ele não era puro-sangue. Sirius ainda se lembrava de como discutiu com sua mãe em favor de Dadsworth, mas sua mãe fora cruel, chegando a ponto de pedir a prisão do tutor por abuso infantil. McGrath, o último tutor que teve antes de Hogwarts, era parcial em ensinar "as artes turvas e complexas da magia negra". Sirius tinha sucesso em suas aulas, como sempre, mas não tinha o mesmo interesse que tivera com o rígido professor Dadsworth.

Sirius tivera poucos professores que marcaram algum tipo de impressão. Ele sempre se lembraria de Brighton, um rapaz bonitão e seu tórrido caso com sua prima menor de idade, Bellatrix. O que salvou a vida do homem fora seu status como puro-sangue e os talentos da avó de Sirius em magia negra pra reconstruir a virgindade da garota. Mas sempre que queria incomodar a prima, gostava de falar sobre os planos de fuga que ela tinha planejado para os dois.

Regulus, quando era mais novo, adorava o chão que Sirius pisava e Sirius, por sua vez, faria qualquer coisa por Regulus. Então, pareceu lógico que ele sempre terminasse os deveres alguns minutos depois do irmão e que precisasse de mais algumas tentativas pra acertar os feitiços, mesmo sendo mais velho. Mas isso apenas fez com que seu tutor ficasse preocupado com o desenvolvimento de Sirius (tamanho regresso é assustador, talvez seja algum problema mental latente) e que seus pais considerassem o retirar dos cuidados de McGrath.

A charada de Sirius não era muito difícil, mas o deixava incrivelmente entediado. Ele não era muito fã de livros, nunca precisara deles, e a maioria dos que seus pais tinham na biblioteca da Mansão não eram apropriados para crianças – e ele tentara ler quase todos, mas sempre adormecia ou tinha pesadelos com o que encontrava. Por não ter o que fazer e muito menos com quem conversar, estivera muito ansioso pra ir a Hogwarts.

Ele estremecia só de pensar o que McGrath diria a seus pais quando soubesse que era um Grifinório, agora. Aprendera sobre as casas com ele e suas opiniões eram muito parecidas com a de seus pais. Mas, para Sirius, as coisas poderiam ser piores, afinal, ao menos ele poderia dizer que no seu dormitório havia mais dois puros-sangues. Longbottom e Potter. Dois exemplos de tudo que sua mãe considerava errado no mundo, mas seu pai estaria apaziguado. E os outros dois, eram um mistério, mas pareciam confortáveis o suficiente com magia e Sirius não se sentia mal por julgar que eram, pelo menos, mestiços. As coisas poderiam ser contornadas.

_Ou não_. Ouvindo os risinhos vindos da mesa da Sonserina, Sirius levantou os olhos de seu prato pra ver que uma coruja negra se aproximava dele com um envelope vermelho em suas garras. Sirius sabia que sua mãe nunca mandaria um berrador, muito menos seu pai. Sobrara sua avó, uma bruxa velha que acreditava em punições corporais e humilhação pública como formas de controle dos filhos. _E por isso mamãe é uma pessoa tão equilibrada_, pensava Sirius enquanto abria o envelope.

– VOCÊ É UMA DESGRAÇA À ESSA FAMÍLIA, GAROTO. – E suas suspeitas foram confirmadas pela voz que conseguia ser estridente e rouca aos mesmo tempo. – SUA MÃE DEVERIA TER ME ESCUTADO E NÃO TER PERMITIDO SUA EXISTÊNCIA! QUE ACHE UMA MANEIRA DE SE REDIMIR E LOGO OU VOCÊ VAI DESCOBRIR O QUE...

O que ele iria descobrir, ninguém do Salão Principal soube. James Potter, com um olhar entediado, estava de pé, com sua varinha em mãos e, onde estava antes o Berrador, estava um amontoado de cinzas.

– Merlin, achei que ela nunca ia calar a boca. – ele disse enquanto se sentava. – Sirius, me passa as torradas, por favor?

Sirius não se moveu, até ouvir alguém rindo a sua frente. Peter Pettigrew estava com o rosto escondido num prato de mingau de aveia, mas Sirius conseguia ouvir sua risada, mesmo assim. E Sirius não conseguiu agüentar e começou a rir também. Talvez, a Grifinória não fosse tão ruim.

No outro dia, Sirius ficou na cama e esperou que os outros garotos se retirassem. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho e, por mais que James tivesse sido uma ótima companhia até então, ele precisava pensar no que fazer agora, e em como seria sua vida quando voltasse pra casa. Porém, seus planos foram estragados quando ouviu a porta do quarto comunal se abrindo e vozes, do outro lado de sua cortina.

– Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um dia com... sua família, Sr. Lupin? Tenho certeza que não haveria problema algum. – a voz de uma mulher mais velha chegou até Sirius, ele rapidamente a reconheceu como a da professora que chamava a lista para a seleção. A Diretora da Casa da Grifinória.

– Tenho certeza, Prof. McGonagall. – Sirius teve que se esforçar pra ouvir o que o outro dizia. Sua voz era rouca e baixa. – Obrigado por tudo. Estarei melhor amanhã.

Ouviu quando a porta se fechou e o garoto se moveu pelo quarto. Ele era silencioso demais. Não era normal para um menino de 11 anos ser assim tão _quieto_. Pelo menos, não pelo que ele podia notar pelos outros meninos da Grifinória. E por ele mesmo.

– Eu sei que você não está dormindo, ouvi você mexendo nas cortinas antes da gente entrar no quarto.

_Droga._

– Não queria parecer mal educado, só isso. – Sirius se recusava a deixar com que ele pensasse que não havia sido planejado. E ele não tinha culpa de nada. Ele estivera ali o tempo todo!

Remus sorrira e se dirigira até o canto, onde ficava sua cama. Só então que Sirius notara que ele tinha a cama mais distante de todo o dormitório. Ele não dissera uma palavra sobre o que tinha escutado. E ficou irracionalmente ofendido por isso.

– Onde você esteve, Lupin? – Sirius se sentou na cama de James, que era a mais próxima da do outro garoto, e observava enquanto ele guardava coisas dentro do baú que ficava no pé da cama.

– Fui em casa. – Ele respondeu. Sua voz muito fraca. Sirius notou que ele tinha um par de calças de pijama nas mãos. – Você se importaria se eu fechasse as cortinas, agora? Vou descansar um pouco até o jantar.

_O topete desse moleque! _

– Nem um pouco, fique a vontade. Me ignore assim mesmo, não é como se eu tivesse lhe feito uma pergunta. – Ele se recostou contra a cabeceira de James e fingia observar as próprias unhas.

– Eu lhe respondi. Estava em casa. – E fechou as cortinas. – Boa noite, Black.

Sirius se levantou da cama de James e foi para a própria cama. Ficou deitado por mais tempo do que conseguira imaginar. Sentou-se e pegou um livro em sua cabeceira. Ou tentou, pelo menos, mas o livro caíra no chão, com um barulho seco. Sirius olhou na direção da cama que ainda tinha as cortinas fechadas, mas não viu nenhum movimento por lá. Suspirando, pegou o livro do chão e tentou ler, mas a história era incrivelmente tediosa e seca, nada que fosse lhe distrair da presença perturbadora do outro garoto . Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto, procurando algo pra se distrair. Talvez aquele pomo que James gostava de perseguir estivesse na cabeceira dele?

– Eu não sei o que está te incomodando, Black, mas poderia _por favor_ ficar quieto pra que eu possa tentar dormir? – A voz dele saia abafada pela cortina, mas parecia bastante irritado.

– Esse quarto também é meu, sabia? – Sirius também tinha direito de querer descansar num fim de semana. Mesmo que não estivesse cansado.

– Tem razão. – Remus suspirou, de novo. Sirius estava ficando irritado com tantos suspiros. Como se _ele_ fosse o difícil ali. Ele estava quieto no próprio quarto! Talvez não exatamente _quieto_ mas bastante silencioso, pelo menos pros padrões normais. – Desculpa por não ser companhia melhor, só... foram alguns dias complicados.

E Sirius podia compreender exatamente como era aquele sentimento.

– Não tem problema, você está cansado e não tem culpa disso. – Sirius não sabia se devia perguntar de novo o que aconteceu. Tinha a impressão que Lupin não iria lhe responder nem por dinheiro. – Vou sair, agora, preciso encontrar James.

Sirius não ouvira nenhuma resposta. Talvez ele já estivesse dormindo e não precisasse sair do quarto, afinal de contas. Mas não sabia se conseguiria ficar lá sabendo que o outro também estava. Lupin o deixava _apreensivo_. Saiu do quarto e percebeu que James não fora difícil de encontrar. Ele estava berrando com o garoto Peter Pettigrew, os dois com um grupo de alunos os apoiando.

– Não sei em que mundo você viveu até hoje, Pettigrew... – James se aproximava do garoto loiro a passos lentos e olhos estreitos. Sirius começou a pensar se deveria intervir... ou se deveria escolher um lado. – Mas se você realmente acha que Ballycastle Bats é melhor que os Tutshill Tornadoes, você bebeu cervejas amanteigadas demais, seu cérebro virou caramelo!

– HAHAHA, Potter, você é um fã que foi cegado pelos belos olhos azuis da apanhadora dos Tornadoes! – Pettigrew ria com gosto do olhar indignado de James. Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Quadribol não era um assunto a ser discutido na sua casa, sempre que ele assistia a um jogo com Regulus, seu irmão seguia o que Sirius dizia.

– Sirius! Ei, Sirius, vem cá, vamos mostrar pra esses idiotas que não há nada melhor que os Bats!

– Claro, James, os Bats são os melhores... se você estiver excluindo o Puddlemere da sua lista, porque eles têm o melhor ataque que existe.

– _Como é?_ – A indignação de James fez com que Sirius desse uma gargalhada que seria fisicamente reprimida, se fosse escudada por sua família. Mas ele se sentia muito livre perto de James. O garoto agia como Regulus, quando o menino ainda parecia ser uma criança e não uma miniatura de puro-sangue da alta sociedade. Fez Sirius se sentir mais tranqüilo, desde a conversa estranha que teve com Lupin.

_Acho que posso me acostumar na Grifinória, afinal de contas._

Depois de algumas horas discutindo de maneira estúpida e divertida, o Salão Principal começou a se encher, era hora do jantar. Lupin não descera. E ninguém pareceu notar, exceto Sirius.

– Você anda interessado demais no Lupin, Sirius, parece mãe dele. Se ele esteve em casa, não está passando fome a ponto de querer ser acordado pra jantar. Ainda mais se estiver cansado como você disse que ele estava.

James atacava seu purê de batatas com o garfo como se tivesse medo que alguma ervilha escondida fosse pular do nada e se enfiar no seu nariz. Narcissa e ele fizeram isso, uma vez, com Bella. Talvez fazer a mesma coisa com James fosse divertido. Ele só precisava decidir se James seria o ajudante ou a vítima.

* * *

– Qual é, Lupin, você também achou engraçado, não faz essa cara!

Remus não queria admitir que realmente achara engraçado quando todos os alunos do primeiro ano que entraram no Salão Principal ganharam cabelos multicoloridos e começaram a cantar "Largo al factotum". Lembrou-se dos fins de semana que passava com o pai, assistindo a desenhos animados no sofá, comendo cereais e conversando. Ele se perguntava se James percebera que fizera uma referência a um desenho animado trouxa.

– Não, Potter, não achei engraçado ganhar uma detenção lavando vasos sanitários com uma escova de dente sem magia! – Remus apontava a escova rosa pro outro como se fosse sua varinha, que fora tomada por McGonagall assim que começara a detenção. Estavam ainda no segundo mês do ano letivo e já tivera uma detenção, não sabia o que ia acontecer com ele. – Ainda mais quando _não fiz nada pra merecer isso_!

Remus e James, ao mesmo tempo, se viram imediatamente encharcados. Remus virou-se na direção de onde a água tinha aparecido e viu Peter com um balde enorme em suas mãos.

– Agora, se os dois puderem parar com essa discussão, eu gostaria de saber _o que aconteceu lá_? E, o mais importante, por que a Prof. McGonagall presumiu que _Remus e eu_ tivéssemos algo a ver com isso?

Remus estava estupefato.

– Peter! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Remus dissera quase gritando, apenas se controlando por lembrar que o escritório da Prof. McGonagall não ficava tão distante dali assim.

– Desculpa, Remus, mas você estava no caminho. – Ele dera de ombros, como se fosse uma explicação lógica pras suas ações.

– _Desculpa, Remus_? Que tal, não molhar nenhum dos dois, pensou nisso, Peter? – Remus avançava na direção dele, com toda a intenção de fazê-lo se desculpar.

– Black, me salva! – Peter dissera em uma voz anormalmente aguda, obviamente imitando uma menininha.

– Para trás, Lupin – Sirius dizia, num tom baixo –, eu tenho uma escova de dente rosa choque que esteve do lado de dentro do vaso e não tenho medo de usá-la!

Remus não sabia o que responder praquela frase absurda. Apenas ficara olhando pra Peter e Sirius como se fossem malucos perigosos e, uma voz dentro de sua cabeça que soava exatamente como McGonagall disse que eles poderiam muito bem ser, afinal, ele era um lobisomem, não é? Mas antes que pudesse contemplar na possível loucura de seus companheiros de detenção e se poderia ou não clamar que fora em defesa própria, James Potter desatara a rir.

E Remus não conseguiu não rir quando viu a figura que o outro garoto fazia: os cabelos dele, geralmente espetados pra todos os lados, estavam grudados em sua testa e seus óculos obscurecidos por pesadas gotas d'água. Ele procurou um espelho e viu que não estava muito melhor, e começou a rir com mais força. Logo, os quatro meninos estavam gargalhando, sentados no chão do lavatório conversando sobre a peça que James pregara com Sirius.

– E foi isso! Todos os alunos do nosso ano que passassem pela porta do Salão Comunal começariam a cantar imediatamente, brilhante, não é? Demorou semanas pra que Sirius e eu conseguíssemos entender a teoria dos feitiços necessários.

– E você teve que atrapalhar tudo levando o Peter pra biblioteca e não passando pela porta há tempo... Quando vocês chegaram, sem nenhum feitiço, McGonagall presumiu que também fizeram parte do nosso plano brilhante e perfeitamente executado. – Sirius disse, estufando o peito.

– Grande plano, exceto pela parte em que você estará esfregando cocô por uma semana. – Peter dizia enquanto jogava sua escova dentro do vaso e dava descarga.

– E que envolveu pessoas completamente inocentes nessa sua brincadeirinha. – Remus continuou, espremendo as vestes de seu uniforme em cima de uma das pias. – E Peter, não pense que isso vai ficar barato.

– Aliás, Peter – Sirius interrompeu. – O que você estava fazendo na biblioteca? Eu entendo o Lupin por lá, ele é como o fantasma residente de lá, mas você? Você parecia normal, até pouco tempo atrás... Eu sabia que Lupin seria uma péssima influência em você. Já chega, mocinho, não quero você andando com esse delinqüente!

– Claro, Sirius, porque fazer o dever de casa é o maior crime de todos. – Potter disse enquanto secava os óculos em um pedaço de tecido tão molhado quanto todo o restante dele. Quando notou que não ia adiantar muito, alcançou a barra das vestes de Sirius e conseguiu um efeito melhor, pelo menos, podia enxergar outras coisas que não manchas de cor e cabelo. – Deveríamos denunciá-los aos aurores!

– Olha, Potter... – Remus tinha vontade de mandar todos eles pararem de conversar e terminar logo de limpar, antes que McGonagall chegasse e aumentasse o castigo já injusto.

– James. – o outro garoto encharcado o interrompera.

– Como é?

– Me chama de James. Essa coisa de Potter está me deixando sem jeito.

– ... certo, er... James. Precisamos continuar com a detenção, antes que a professora volte. Não quero ficar mais tempo que o necessário com o rosto enfiado em um vaso sanitário.

– Posso te chamar de Remus se você me chamar de Sirius? – o outro garoto, completamente seco, pra íntima inveja de Remus, disse.

Remus suspirou. Eles não terminariam essa detenção tão cedo.

– Pode, que seja, pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que quiser, mas podemos _por favor_ terminar isso antes que...

– _Sr. Lupin!_

– McGonagall é assustadora quando fica com os lábios finos desse jeito. – Sirius sussurrava ao seu lado. _Sirius_. Huh. Ele poderia se acostumar com isso.

Naquele ano, Remus teve mais cinco detenções com a Prof. McGonagall, e em duas delas ele não era tão inocente quanto a própria professora costumava pensar; duas com o professor de poções, o Prof. Slughorn, que parecia gostar bastante de Sirius, mas que não tinha nenhum problema em passar detenções pra Peter e ele; uma com a Prof. Smithers, que ele não gostaria nunca de repetir, a professora de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, que sempre olhava pra ele de um jeito que o deixava sem graça; uma com o professor de vôo, o Prof. O'Brian, que teve que mudar os planos de fazê-los limpar os aros do campo de Quadribol porque a inabilidade de Remus com a vassoura seria extremamente perigosa um dia e inúmeras com Argus Filch, um homenzinho muito odioso.

Durante tanto tempo juntos, Remus passou a assistir as aulas ao lado de Peter ou James, que sempre foram mais calorosos com ele do que Sirius Black, que sempre olhava pra ele com uma expressão estranha, como se achasse que ele fosse abrir as vestes um dia e dizer que tinha uma bomba prestes a explodir escondida no peito. Mas, mesmo ele, sempre era extremamente educado e polido. Deixava Remus completamente maluco. Não era possível uma pessoa estar sempre educada e em guarda, era insano.

Então, um dia, ele e Sirius tiveram uma discussão. Não saberia dizer nem ao menos se fora uma discussão, porque fora uma situação incrivelmente surreal. Durante um almoço incrivelmente sem incidentes, o moreno dissera, sorrindo e lhe dando tapinhas no ombro:

–Sabe, Remus, você não é tão ruim assim, sabe, pra um sangue-ruim.

O som das risadas morrera no mesmo minuto. O sorriso que Remus tinha no rosto parecia ter derretido em uma careta. Peter estava boquiaberto, como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que esperasse ouvir de alguém da Grifinória – e talvez ele estivesse certo –, James tinha uma carranca no rosto.

– Peça desculpas, Black. – James parecia furioso.

– E por que deveria? – Sirius tinha uma expressão genuinamente confusa no rosto. – Não acho que falei nada demais, disse que gostava dele.

– Sirius, não é educado distinguir as pessoas pelo seu status sangüíneo. – Remus tentou explicar, com a voz firme e a expressão fechada.

E Sirius nunca se desculpou, mesmo que James tenha ficado uma semana sem falar direito com ele. Mas nunca mais usou a expressão depois daquele dia, o que fez todos esquecerem do incidente. Todos exceto Remus, que guardara na mente que, se um de seus colegas de dormitório menosprezava pelo sangue, o que ele faria se soubesse de seu segredo?

Isso não era bom.

* * *

Capítulo II - **"Qual é a mais nobre ação do homem? A correta"**


End file.
